Skirmish in the Land of Lights
The Attack The group arrive at their destination and immediately Mauler blasts down the wooden doors to Citibank. He muses "Knock knock." and pops his knuckles. Shinji smirks "A little rude, don't you think Mauler? Busting down such an expensive door?" The civilians cower and hide behind furniture and pillars. Mauler scoffs "It was in the way." Shinji laughs "Never heard of a doorknob?" A young figure with cold and calm eyes was the only one not to cower, instead standing a few meters from the door, "Hm, so it's three against one huh?" He shrugged, "Pretty even I guess." Mauler grunts "Smartass..." Shinji inquires "Are you a Doll or a Contractor I'm wondering?" The figure shrugged, "I'll let you figure that one out smart one." He pulled out a revolver and aimed three shots, each one aimed at the three's heads. Mauler stretched out his arm and let his eyes glow red, activating his Contract. The bullets repelled right off his arm. "Heh... Due to your smartass attitude I'm guessing your a Contractor. Excellent, fresh meat." Sink's Point of View Meanwhile, Sink cocked his Sniper rifle and aimed it into a window of the bank "Hmm... Confronting someone already, I see..." A wire wrapped around Sink's neck from behind, "You losers keep coming out of the cracks like cockroaches. Can I not have one day off my Contractor duties?" said a man dressed in an old Western outfit. Almost before he finished his sentence, Sink pulled out his Revolver and aimed it directly at Ryan's head "Who are you?" Ryan's black eyes glinted red, and a blue aura surrounded him. Soon after, Sink's gun flew out of his hand and into Ryan's, who pointed it back at his foe's head, "Who wants to know?" Sink, within a second, pulled out his second Revolver and shot towards Ryan's hand that was carrying his own Revolver. Ryan's contract again activated and he fired his own gun, the two bullets colliding and deflecting, "Not bad, but you need more aim." he said with not a hint of emotion or sarcasm in his voice. "A Contractor shouldn't be so snappy." His expression not changing, Sink mused "Give me some credit, at least I'' remembered to bring a spare." He gestured to the large Revolver holstered at Ryan's side. "I wonder how long you can keep it..." Ryan spat. Sink mused again "Tsk, tsk... You should be more polite. You never know who you might UPSET!" He fired three more times towards Ryan's torso. Takeshi's Point of View The first figure looked at his foes, "Alright, let's see what you guys can do... don't disappoint me..." He shot off wire which lassoed Mauler's arms to his side, while firing off shots at the heads of his enemies. Kiryu removes his gloves and swiftly darts infront of the bullets, he spins around as his contract activates causing an acidic substance to be secreted from his hands and then thrown to melt the bullets, the remaining acidic substance flies towards the unknown Contractor. The figure sighed, jumping over all poison, before kicking his foot into Kiryu's face, smashing him back into a nearby wall. The figure jumped back, firing off more bullets towards their heads, while keeping his wire around Mauler. Kiryu gets up as his head starts to hurt and ''Mr 13 surfaces, He looks at Takeshi and smirks. "Piece of Cake" he says this as he extends his Claw-type weapon onto his arm and lunges at Takeshi. Mauler yanks once and pulls Takeshi toward him. He grabs him and holds him in place for Kiryu to impale. Takeshi looked at him, "I already told you..." his eyes lit up red, and a blue outline surrounded him, "Don't disappoint me." Takeshi moved his hand forward, and pressed his palm to Mauler's side, a snapping sound was heard, as bones and blood vessels within were crushed, causing internal bleeding. At this, Mauler's grip loosened enough for the lean form of Takeshi to slip through, shooting off at the charging Kiryu, who was going too fast to avoid the 3 shots aimed at his head. Mr 13 flings his acidic substance at the 3 bullets since he cant avoid them. "And they go poof" he says leaping into the air to throw more acidic poison at Takeshi, sending large amounts so it hits multiple spots. Shinji latches off two Throwing Knives off of his silver belt and throws them at unnaturally high velocities as his eyes glow red. They impale Takeshi's sides in only a second. Some of the frightened civilians blink confusingly, not seeing the blades being thrown. Takeshi looked at them, but his bullet proof overcoat stopped them from penetrating. He sighed, ducking the poison and then simply looking at Shinji, "Like I said, 3 against 1 is pretty even." He thought for a moment, "But I don't feel like taking more hits, so..." He pulled out from his jacket, a double barreled sawed-off shotgun, which he aimed with one hand. His dispassionate eyes never wavered, "I'm not a physics expert, but I do know that there isn't much chance of any of you managing to stop every single shot from this toy." He pulled one of the triggers, sending off a shot at Kiryu, who was still in flight from flinging poison, preventing him from dodging. while also using his left hand to fire off his revolver at Shinji, but not at his head, but at his sash carrying his knives, which took a direct hit and fell to the ground, spilling the knives across the ground. Mr. 13 grimaces as he attempts to melt or deflect the Shotgun shell wit his acid. He throws a large amount at it, but the midsection and rest of it fly thru hitting him on his side injuring him badly. The sadictic bastard that is Mr. 13 uses his powers to seal the wound since hes immune to his own poison and looks up at Takeshi since hes now on the ground. "Your gonna die boy." Takeshi smirked, "In your nightmares." He laughed while tossing off more wire, restraining Kiryu and with a tug, bringing him to his knees, before firing off the other shot from his shotgun, aimed right at Kiryu's entire torso. With the wire attached to his wrist, Takeshi used his left hand again to shoot with his revolver at Shinji's head. Meanwhile, at the Behemoth headquarters, Sadow sips tea as Keiyou joins him "Where is he?" Sadow smiles "Running a little rescue mission, my dear. He won't be long." Back at Citibank, the shells from the Shotgun and the bullets from the Revolver are both slammed into sheets of metal suspended in midair in front of the two targets. Shinji frowns "You..." Takeshi looked at a new arrival, "I know this skill, never seen it though. You are BEHEMOTH's 'trump card'. Am I right Savis?" Savis ignored him and looked down at Mauler, who is reaching out to him while bleeding profusely. Savis then turns to Shinji "Go back. I'll kill him." Knowing if he refused Savis was likely to kill him, Shinji turned and ran out. Kiryu sneered "This isn't over, punk..." He limps out of the entrance along with Shinji. Taking the opportunity, the screaming crowd runs out the doors in a panic. Takeshi looked at him, "So, you going to try and kill me?" Savis's sadistic eyes glare at Takeshi's "I'm not going to try to kill you, I am going to kill you. Now enough of chatter." He extended his hands and his eyes glowed red, activating his Contract. Before he knew it, Takeshi's firearms flew out of his hands and into Savis'. He aimed both at Takeshi. Takeshi smirked, pulling out a lighter and igniting all his ammo on him from a distance after tossing them. He yawned, "Yeah, if you pay attention, you'd notice I had expended all rounds in both. My shotgun holds two shots at a time, and my revolver eight, I reloaded during the middle of the fight, so I would end with nothing in my gun, so I'm not taken by surprise in the end." Sink's Point of View Ryan blocked the bullets with his jacket's sleeve, "This jacket isn't a fashion statement. It's bullet proof." he cackled. "So, you guys must be Sadow's group. Never thought he would've acted so quickly." Ryan then activated his Contract, signified by his eyes glowing red and a blue aura appearing around him, and reached out, hurling Sink off the edge of the building. Sink realized the two were still connected by wire and Ryan is flung off the edge with him. As they descend, Sink empties his Revolver firing at Ryan and quickly scrambles to reload, picking bullets out of his coat. His trembling hand causes him to drop several but he still manages to load his gun and cock it. Ryan turned his back in midair to the bullets, letting them bounce harmlessly off the bullet proof jacket he was wearing. He then cut the rope attaching the two men with his dagger, and attached it to some new wire, before hurling it around a nearby pole, sticking out of the top of a building. Finally, he swung himself to safety, landing on top of the building and firing four shots from the revolver he had taken from Sink earlier. Sink turned the dial on his eyepatch, sliding a hole in it for his permanently-activated Contract to take effect. He fires several rounds, all knocking the bullets off course. He fires one aimed at Ryan's head just before landing on a car, flattening it and shattering every window. He yells in pain "Agh! My back!" Ryan activated his contract once more, seizing Sink's final bullet, and turning it completely around, before allowing it to fire back at Sink with the same speed a normal bullet would travel. Sink retargeted his own bullet and fired his last one at it, knocking it off course. He thinks to himself "Dammit, I should've been paying attention during the fall. Christ, my back hurts..." He looks around and remembers his Sniper rifle is still on the roof "Crap. Now what? Two of my guns are in the hands of the enemy, plus he can use Telekinesis. All I've got is my targeting to defend myself. This guy's good. Real good. He caught me with my pants down and landed 8 tons of whoop-ass on me. Plus my ammo is depleting. I have 17 rounds left for my Revolver. Shit, this is bad..." He reloads while thinking and runs into the Skyscraper's entrance lobby, now being evacuated due to the attack. At the moment, SWAT police vans are setting up barricades around the streets. Stepping out of one of the squad cars was April Gamez, chairwoman of the CIA's DCR unit. "What's the report!" she shouted to one of the nearby men. "According to our Astronomy division, we've got loads of star activity. The one that ran into the building is star number JT-579. Nearby we've got SV-533, KI-009, VT-408, BE-430, and GU-418. None of them have names assigned to them yet. Two other Contractors were seen fighting them by locals. Star number RJ-101, that's our man, and a yet unnumbered star." he reported. April nodded. Meanwhile, Ryan had returned to the first building and retrieved his enemy's sniper, and proceeded to aim it down the street at the man fighting Takeshi. Savis turned his head toward the SWAT police gathering at the front entrance and grimaced. He extended both of his arms and the rifles flew out of their hands. The rifles seemed to melt and then solidify into the form of a wall, guarding him from the outside world. Ryan sighed silently, "How troublesome." he mumbled, re-activating his contract and reaching out with his mind, lifting the giant metal wall off the ground and hurling it away just in time to fire off a shot from his sniper rifle at the man called Savis, "I saw his contract while I was fighting the other guy. It's hard not to see things from up here. If I'm right, it'll be hard for him, if not impossible to use his contract in time to stop a bullet at this speed from such a far distance, because by the time he notices, it'll be too late." With a loud crack, the bullet pierced through his outfit and into his shoulder. Blood trickled down the fresh wound. His eyes widened slightly in surprise then faded. His eyes glowed read as a crackling sound emerged. Eventually, the bullet snapped out of his shoulder. Blood spurted onto the floor and continued to trickle down his arm. He walked outside with the bloody bullet and looked around for the source of it. Teaming up Takeshi looked at the building the bullet had come from, Thanks alot Ryan... now he's ticked off... He sighed, and with a quick dash, was out the window and gone before Savis had even noticed. With precise use of his wire and a dagger, he grappeled up to the top of the building Ryan stood on. "Hey Ryan, what's your reason for fighting BEHEMOTH? Contractors act rationally, so you should have a reason." Ryan glanced over at Takeshi, immediately recognizing him from two nights prior. "Another Contractor shows his face.." he thought to himself. "What reasons I have for fighting this group are mine and mine alone to know. Now, why don't we ask you the same question. Contractors indeed act rationally, however, you act differently than any Contractor I've ever met. It seems you still act on your human emotions, either that, or you're working for someone." Takeshi shrugged, "Rationality is just being agreeable to reason right? Well, my reason is simply about something other than myself, so its still rational..." He leaned against the door to the stairs of the building, casually removing the knives Shinji had placed in his jacket. Then he looked up, and murmured something only Ryan could hear. Suddenly, the bloody Sniper bullet drills into Ryan's leg. At that same moment, the Throwing Knives floated aimlessly and impaled themselves back into Takeshi's jacket. They dug slowly and desparately, trying to reach his flesh. Riding atop a floating piece of car debris, Savis ushers "I believe that belonged to you." Blood gushed from Ryan's wound, but he still managed to keep his calm face. "Shut the hell up, you cocky piece of Contractor shit." he spat, activating his contract to send Savis hurdling into the window of the building directly adjacent to the one they were standing on. Suddenly, a loud gun shot echoed throughout the rooftop. Smoke was emitting from Sink's Remington Revolver as he watches that his bullet didn't pierce Takeshi's coat. His eye widens "Oh, fuck me..." Ryan glanced over and noticed Sink, "You shouldn't have re-emerged." he said plainly, firing three shots at Sink from his revolver, guiding them also with his contract. He leans against a wall and collapses, blood trickling onto the floor. He moans in pain "Damn... Who... are you?" Ryan narrowed his eyes, "Names aren't important, but as it is your last request I will grant you my name this once. I'm Messier Code RJ-101, codename The Gunman. But you can just call me Ryan, the Contractor that ended your life." he said plainly, before aiming his gun at Sink's head, and pulling the trigger. The bullet froze in midair and then planted itself into the wall next to Sink's head. Savis reappears atop a flying car "Run, Sink. Alert Sadow that these kids have gotten in our way and that I will either return 'with my shield or on it'." Realizing what Savis just meant, Sink saluted him "It was an honor, I suppose." He runs out into the stairwell and flees. Meanwhile, Savis glances at them "You all have made a mockery of BEHEMOTH today. Why? Why come to save these pathetic humans? Why save anyone, for that matter?" Takeshi looked at him and shrugged, "Let me turn your words aroun there. Why kill these humans? Why kill anyone for that matter?" He sighed a pulled out the knives again, this time sending them down from the top of the building. Ryan turned and walked slowly to the edge of the buildings, "Don't lump me with him. I act how I please." was all he said as he leaped off and disappeared. Savis looked at Takeshi "Are you going to run away as well? I've already killed many SWAT officers below." Takeshi chuckled, "Thanks, gives me a guilt free conscience now I won't kill as many people as before... no I'm not just running, I'm ending it with plan C: Run like hell." He pulled out a detonater and as Savis watched him jump off, he saw the finger hit the button. Then with a flash of white, the skyscraper exploded. KAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Sadow watches the Television as the News Broadcasts the explosion. Suddenly, Sink bursts through the steel door "We were slaughtered out there!" Sadow frowns "Where is Mauler and Savis?" Sink breathed hard while answering "Mauler died... by blood loss and... Savis got blown to... kingdom come, as you can see..." Sadow glanced at the television and watched the SKyscraper burn "Now where have I seen this before... Anyway, we will take rest tonight and mourn our losses. What was to be a recruitment attack turned into a humiliating ball-buster." He started toward the door to his bedroom when Sink alerted "Wait! There's something else... Their names were Takeshi... and Ryan." Sadow's eyes widened slightly at hearing Ryan "Him again... In the morning, we will seek out the technology we will need to make our own serum. And thus, we will gain notoriety and finish off this Ryan brat. For now, good night everyone." At this the lights shut off, ushering the ending of a hard day and a crushing blow to BEHEMOTH. Ryan had joined up with April by this time. "You did well kiddo." she said approaching him slowly. Ryan bandaged his wounded leg, "Two of their members are dead." he replied, ignoring her compliment. "I know. I saw their stars fall." she said in return. Ryan walked past her to the squad car, "It's almost time for my Remuneration to start..." he muttered. April looked at the boy, only a mere decade younger than herself, "Why did you join us in the first place if you won't even treat us like your comrades?" Ryan turned to her as he sat down in the car, "I joined you to learn more about myself. Nothing more." he then sighed and looked down sadly, expressing emotion for the first time since April had met him, "I lost all of the people I truly cared about." he muttered, before shutting the door to complete his Remuneration. Sadow sat on his bed and rubbed his hands across his face in distress. Keiyou sat next to him "I know how you feel. Savis and Mauler were like family to both of us. We'll avenge them, I promise." Sadow removed his hands from his face revealing tears streaming down his face. He hugs Keiyou tightly and she hugs back, stroking his hair comfortingly. He thinks to himself "Rest well, Mauler and Savis. You earned it." Takeshi was standing on a building overlooking April's SWAT car. He looked out towards the city pondering Ryan's words to April. He dropped down to the ground, and walked past April's car towards the setting the sun, which was fittingly a terrible, yet beautiful red. Ryan saw Takeshi coming from inside the vehicle and turned to April, "That's the unnumbered Contractor." he said, clearly not wanting to interact with approaching Contractor. April sensed this, and got out of the driver's seat, walking towards the man who was approaching. "Excuse me sir, but you're not aloud near that vehicle. May I help you in some way?" Takeshi had already walked past but turned back to her, "So, Ryan's got a sense of paranoia huh? That's fine... here, give him these, don't worry they aren't opened yet." He handed her a box of pain pills, unopened as he had said. He looked at the sun as it began to slip behind the horizon, "Oh, and as a freebie, I'm not after Ryan, I'm simply checking on him... I think he might be very useful to what I'm after... oh and if you're curious at all about what my contract is, take a look at the dead Behemoth, tell your doctors they'll have a facinating autospy to go through." He then began walking away once more. April grimaced but took the box and nodded. Takeshi was then passed by the Doll known as Neko, who hopped into April's car as well. April informed her team about the corpse and then quickly departed fro headquarters. There was a lot to be thinking about. Takeshi smiled as the car drove by, having left Neko with a message to Ryan in Neko's hands. He just wondered when the doll would give it to him. My vendetta... has begun... Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Sadow-sama Category:Takeshi57 Category:Roleplays Category:Cullen Category:Site-Wide Continuality